Ophthalmic surgical apparatus such as phacoemulsification apparatus typically include operating controls for regulating parameters or functions of the apparatus. Such phacoemulsification apparatus is particularly directed for surgically removing the natural, crystalline lenses from cataractic eyes prior to the insertion of an artificial intraocular lens.
Such apparatus typically includes a control cabinet, power supply, one or more pumps as well as associated electronic hardware for operating a multifunction handheld surgical implement in order to sonically emulsify eye tissue, irrigate the eye with a saline solution and aspirate the emulsified lens from the eye.
In view of the handheld instrumentation necessary for a phacoemulsification procedure, foot controls are frequently provided in order to facilitate use of the handpiece by delegating other control functions to the foot pedal device.
Any number of foot pedal device systems have been utilized which included a variety of pneumatic and electrical actuators to control the ophthalmic surgical apparatus. For instance, improved foot pedal control systems such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,901 provide for a virtually unlimited number of control variations and modes for operating phacoemulsification apparatus. One popular type of foot control is termed a dual-control foot pedal because of the two directions of foot movement to actuate the controls. A treadle (the actual pedal) may be pivoted in a vertical plane, as in a standard car accelerator-type pedal, while also rotated in a horizontal plane or yaw direction. In addition to the dual treadle control, one or more other foot-actuated switches placed close to the treadle are often provided for easy access.
The foot pedal must be user friendly in order to provide a surgeon comfort and reliability in its use so as not to initiate disruption of the surgeon's concentration when performing surgery. During control of the foot pedal the surgeon's posture is influenced by efforts to prevent losing contact with the foot pedal, which is achieved by keeping one foot flexed above the pedal and loading the body weight on the other foot. This causes a non-ergonomic posture which can lead to physical discomfort, and sometimes mistakes in control of the foot pedal.
Furthermore, as may be expected, different types of foot pedals are preferred by different surgeons, with some surgeons preferring an accelerator-type pedal in which the sole of the surgeon's foot is utilized for depression, while others desire a pedal engageable by the surgeon's toe in order to depress the pedal. This, of course, leads to the development of a multitude of foot pedal devices of diverse configuration in order to provide the comfort and reliability desired by individual surgeons. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,630 to Holtorf discloses a dual position foot pedal rotatably mounted to a base in order to be operated by the toe or sole of a user's foot. However, even with such flexible designs, a change in foot pedals is often required when phacoemulsification apparatus is utilized in sequence by different physicians, which is inconvenient and may require recalibration of the apparatus. In addition, such alternative foot pedals may not be available or even offered by a manufacturer.
Despite the availability of a number of relatively effective foot pedal designs, there is a need for a more ergonomically flexible foot pedal that enhances surgeon comfort and concentration.